Entre las sombras
by linnetask
Summary: ―mi querida niña, nunca me pediste ninguna información acerca de tu padre, pero ahora debes saberla, es por tu seguridad. La joven tembló, un helado escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, sabía que no podía evitar esta conversación, no sabía porque pero cada vez que intentaba pensar en su padre, se le erizaban los vellos de su nuca.
1. Verdad

_**Disclaimer: ESDLA no pertecece, si no a J.R.R. Tolkien, la historia y los personajes no conocidos son míos.**_

_**Espero que disfrutes la lectura**_

Capitulo 1: Verdad

Valdi se encontraba en su cama, miraba a través de la ventana, había temido que este momento llegara, a su edad ya no podía ocultarle nada a su hija, ella merecía saber la verdad, miro a la puerta esperando a que se abriera, había mandado hablar a Gandalf el gris para que la apoyara en esta tarea, ella estaba muy débil y sentía a la muerte caminar por la habitación.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar al mago con su característico atuendo, pero sin su puntiagudo sombrero, detrás de él y con un rostro que parecía no haber envejecido ni un solo segundo desde que cumplió veinte años, estaba Elin su hija, en sus grises ojos se veía la tristeza de ver a su madre moribunda.

―mi querida Valdi, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

―demasiado bien debería decir― luego para mirar con dulzura a su hija― Elin siéntate junto a mí, hay algo que debo decirte.

La chica de cabellos negros y blanca tez se sentó en una silla junto a la cama de su madre y tomo su mano entre las suyas.

―mi querida niña, nunca me pediste ninguna información acerca de tu padre, pero ahora debes saberla, es por tu seguridad.

La joven tembló, un helado escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, sabía que no podía evitar esta conversación, no sabía porque pero cada vez que intentaba pensar en su padre, se le erizaban los vellos de su nuca.

_Flash back_

Valdi se encontraba en el bosque recogiendo manzanas, solía ir a venderlas o cambiarlas en un pueblo que estaba cerca del bosque, le encantaba sentir el pasto bajo sus delicados pies por ello casi siempre andaba descalza, su rojiza cabellera brillaba bajo el sol que se colaba entre los árboles.

Tarareaba una cancioncilla, mientras hacia su tarea, nunca reparo en el silencio que se había formado.

― ¿sabes cual camino seguir para llegar al pueblo más cercano? ― dijo una profunda voz

Al girarse a ver quién era, se topo con un alto y apuesto hombre, vestía una túnica y botas negras, un pantalón gris oscuro que hacían resaltar la blancura de su piel. Una leve sonrisa surcaba su rostro, tenía una ligera barba que enmarcaba su boca, el cabello azabache llegaba debajo del cuello. Sus ojos grises se veían más profundos gracias a las ojeras que los rodeaban.

―claro, voy para allá si quieres te acompaño, ―dijo ella con una sonrisa.

―estaría encantado de que me guiaras― dijo ensanchando su sonrisa

Valdi se coloco sus botas, que había dejado a un lado, para poder caminar sin hacerse daño en el camino de rocas. Su ligero vestido verde ceñido al cuerpo dejaba ver su delicada figura.

― ¿de dónde vienes? ―pregunto ella

―de un lugar lejos de aquí, cerca de las montañas, pero me gusta más el bosque. Por eso planeaba viajar hasta encontrar un lugar donde establecerme.

―vaya, yo no viajo mucho, soy guardiana de este bosque, me criaron desde pequeña para poder amar a la naturaleza, llevo unos años viviendo por mi cuenta en una casita cerca de aquí.

―debe ser interesante lo que haces.

―prácticamente es cuidar de lo que me rodea.

― ¿no te preocupa la soledad del bosque o que alguien pueda hacerte daño?

―no suelo encontrar peligro, además fui entrenada para defenderme en caso de ser necesario.

Así siguieron caminando hasta llegar al pueblo. Ella le indico donde se encontraban las posadas más cercanas, ahí se separaron, ella llego hasta el mercado ofreciendo sus manzanas, la gente la estimaba mucho por ser una persona gentil y amable, si no conseguía vender todas las manzanas regalaba el resto a quienes las necesitaran.

El extraño hombre la observaba a distancia, ella seria perfecta para sus planes.

Al siguiente día Valdi fue a un rio cercano a llenar jarros de agua para sus necesidades básicas. Se le antojo darse un baño, se quito su sencillo vestido azul y en camisón se metió a la tibia agua. Nado un rato, hasta que escucho a alguien aproximarse, miro y descubrió al mismo hombre que le había pedido ayuda.

―lo siento, no quería interrumpir― dijo el girándose aparentemente apenado.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― pregunto la chica extrañada.

―quería saber tu nombre

― ¿Por qué?

―para agradecerte

Salió del agua y se puso el vestido sobre el empapado camisón.

―puedes voltear― dijo ella con un ligero sonrojo

El hizo lo que ella le pidió. Y ahí estaba, su vestido se había mojado y de su cabello no dejaban caer delicadas gotas cristalinas.

―me llamo Valdi

―lindo nombre

― ¿y tú eres?

―Assar ― ¿encontraste cómodo el pueblo?

―por un tiempo está bien. ¿Quieres ayuda? ― dijo señalando los jarrones llenos de agua.

―no, gracias, puedo hacerlo sola.

―así podría pagar mi deuda.

Valdi sopeso la idea un minuto, no quería que el supiera donde vivía, pero llevar el agua era una tarea pesada, además así podría alejarlo al sentir que no le debía nada.

―está bien―respondió

Assar tomo dos jarrones y los cargo sin dificultad alguna. Valdi tomo el que quedaba y se encamino a su casa, hablaron un buen rato. Ella sentía una extraña fascinación por aquel personaje, se pregunto que se sentiría recorrer el mundo ir a las montañas a los reinos de los enanos, o a las paradisiacas ciudades de los elfos.

Entre preguntas y relatos llegaron a una pequeña casa en la cima de un gran árbol, subieron las escaleras talladas en el árbol hasta llegar a la puerta de la casita, la joven lo invito a pasar. Le ofreció té, que Assar acepto encantado, mientras el agua se calentaba, ella fue a secarse y cambiarse de ropa. La casa solo tenía una cocina con un pequeño comedor, una habitación y un diminuto baño donde se encontraba una tina.

Valdi salió con un vestido verde esmeralda que resalto sus rojizos cabellos que había trenzado y sus hermosos ojos azules. Le sirvió un té a su invitado y se preparo otro ella. Le gustaba la compañía de aquel hombre, le contaba con todo lujo de detalles los lugares que había visto, que parecía que hubiera estado ahí.

Así pasaron horas hasta que llego el atardecer. Valdi lo invito a comer al día siguiente pero el declino la invitación, diciéndole que no abusaría más de su gentil hospitalidad. Entonces ella le dijo que podría visitarla cuando quisiera mientras se encontraba ahí.

Así pasaron días, el la visitaba llevándole provisiones, ella cocinaba deliciosos platillos, solían hablar hasta tarde, paseaban por el bosque e iban al pueblo juntos.

Valdi poco a poco comenzaba a sentir en su pecho un extraño sentimiento. La esperanza de verlo cada día la hacía levantarse con una sonrisa. Ese día en especial, ella parecía más risueña que de costumbre Assar apareció al mediodía.

Ya en la noche ambos miraban las estrellas en el diminuto pórtico que hacía a la vez de balcón, hablando historias acerca de las constelaciones reían hasta que Assar miro de forma atenta a Valdi.

―luces hermosa― dijo

―Gracias―respondió ella con un sonrojo.

―de todos los lugares que he conocido nunca imagine encontrarme con alguien como tú.

― ¿a qué te refieres?

―a que nunca pensé encontrarme cómodo con alguien, y menos con alguien tan dulce como tú.

―yo…― la chica se sonrojo más

El acerco su rostro al de ella y le dio un pequeño beso. Valdi tuvo una batalla interna, su cuerpo pedía más, pero una parte de su mente decía que era peligroso. Lo miro con extrañeza y el volvió a besarla pero con más pasión, sintiendo como poco a poco el cuerpo de la joven sucumbía al deseo de aquel beso. Con una mano, el tomo su cintura y con la otra la sujeto del cuello.

Aquel delicioso instinto hizo acallar las alarmas de su racional mente para dejarse seducirse por aquel placer hasta ahora desconocido para ella. Assar rompió el beso y en silencio le pidió una respuesta.

Valdi pensó unos segundos si el merecía su pureza. El había sido bueno con ella y Valdi sabía que estaba enamorada de él. Tal vez ambos habían encontrado su espacio, juntos, ella se había acostumbrado a su presencia y si él se iba, su corazón se rompería. Por primera vez en su vida decidió dejarse llevar por el impulso.

Lo beso tímidamente, mientras asentía. Él se levanto y la tomo en brazos dirigiéndose a la habitación de la chica. El comenzó a acariciarla, haciendo que el deseo de ella creciera cada vez más. Podía pedirle que parara, apenas sabían cada uno de los sentimientos del otro, pero por otro lado era demasiado difícil no dejarse llevar por sus besos y sus caricias, mando todo al infierno y decidió que no quería esperar más. Rodeo con sus brazos su cuello y él la levanto para depositarla en la cama.

Al día siguiente ella se despertó, un fuerte brazo abrazaba su desnudo y poco dolorido cuerpo, se alegro de haber tomado aquella decisión, se sentía muy feliz.

Se giro para mirar al hombre que tanto amaba, aun dormía, le beso la frente y sin despertarlo se levanto se puso su bata y fue a preparar el desayuno.

Ese día decidieron quedarse en la casa, pasando de la cama a la cocina solo cuando era necesario. Valdi no podía creer que feliz era, podía verse en un futuro ya casada con Assar, inclusive de atrevió a imaginar niños.

Después de otra intensa noche, despertó y no sintió el calor del cuerpo que había yacido a su lado toda la noche. Se levanto y no lo encontró en la casa. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina algo desconcertada cuando vio a un objeto brillando en la ventana. Se acerco y miro con asombro una hermosa joya, un collar del que colgaba un bello rubí sin pulir, lo que le daba una extraña belleza al objeto.

Junto a al collar había un pergamino.

'_fui al pueblo por mis cosas, te veré al mediodía._

_Assar_'

Suspiro de alivio y guardo la joya. El día pasaba lento a los ojos de Valdi, ya era pasado de la hora indicada y aun no veía a su amado. Decidió dar un paseo. Regreso a su casa al atardecer y no había rastro de Assar, con una nueva angustia naciendo en su pecho, camino al pueblo. Pregunto al posadero por el viajante.

―se ha ido esta mañana, me pregunto por donde salía del pueblo hacia la siguiente aldea.

―gracias― dijo la chica intentando que no se le quebrara la voz.

Aquel camino era el contrario al bosque donde habitaba Valdi. Regreso en el silencio de la noche sintiéndose humillada, usada e indigna. La única vez que había abierto su corazón a alguien, había sido cruelmente destrozado.

Paso más de un mes, continuaba sumida en aquella depresión, que no se había puesto a pensar en un proceso natural que se había detenido. Hasta una mañana que sintió una horrible nausea. Después de vomitar se detuvo a pensar. Una duda le asalto ¿estaría esperando un hijo de aquel hombre?

Mientras se miraba aterrada el vientre, alguien toco a su puerta. Se intento tranquilizar, se miro en el espejo para ver si lucia decente, y abrió. Un hombre con larga cabellera y barba, que vestía completamente de gris, con un sobrero puntiagudo y un bastón de madera se encontraba afuera de su puerta.

―Buenos días ¿es usted Valdi? ―dijo el anciano.

―sí, soy yo.

―podría pasar, me han dicho que entablaste amistad con un viajero.

―puede pasar, ―dijo, tal vez podría saber qué habría pasado con el― disculpe, ¿usted es?

―Gandalf el gris.

― ¿sabe que le ocurrió a Assar? ― Pregunto apenas el mago se había sentado. Gandalf suspiro.

― ¿tenias algún tipo de relación con él?

―lo conocí hace algunos meses, hace casi dos desde que se fue. El y yo…―no supo como continuar se le quebró la voz.

― ¿te dijo hacia donde iba?

―no, una mañana no volvió. Le pregunte al posadero de donde se quedaba si lo había visto, me dijo que se había ido a la siguiente aldea. ―dijo intentando contener el llanto.

― lo he venido siguiendo desde hace varios meses, es un hechicero, que ha comenzado a hacer cosas peligrosas, le he seguido el rastro hasta la última persona que sabe de él y esa eres tú. ¿Te dejo algo?

―Sí, ― la chica se levanto para ir a buscar el collar y tendérselo al mago ― esto.

Al tomarlo la piedra rechazo el contacto del mago, dejándole una leve quemadura.

―un poderoso y peligroso hechizo de protección.

―nunca había hecho eso― dijo la muchacha viendo sorprendida el objeto

―puedes usarlo, aunque no está hecho para ti. ― dijo el mago observando la joya que descansaba en la mesa. ― aun no entiendo la razón de esto,

Valdi abrió los ojos e instintivamente toco su vientre, no le quedaban dudas sobre su embarazo. Pero ¿Cómo sabia Assar que había quedado embarazada? Al mago no le paso desapercibida ese gesto.

―yo ― dijo ella asustada sin saber cómo explicarlo.

― ¿desde cuándo lo sabes?

―me acabo de enterar. ¿Cómo pudo saber que quedaría embarazada?

―fue su plan desde el inicio, jovencita estas esperando un hijo del señor oscuro.

Valdi no pudo más era tanta información, aquel a quien le entrego su corazón y su cuerpo era uno de los seres más peligrosos de la Tierra Media, se desmayo. Al despertar vio al mago caminar pensativo por la habitación.

―debemos viajar a Rivendel― dijo apenas la vio enderezarse en la cama

― ¿Por qué?

―para que estés segura

Preparo un pequeño bolso con lo más básico y siguió al mago en el camino a Rivendel.

_Fin de flashback_

Le había dicho a su hija solo lo más elemental de su historia, mientras recordaba. Su hija tembló de miedo y lagrimas silenciosas se paseaban por sus mejillas al escuchar la identidad de su padre.

―sabes el resto. Naciste y vivimos tus primeros años en Rivendel, luego nos mudamos a esta pequeña cabaña y ahora que moriré le he pedido ayuda a Lord Elrond, el te aceptara con los brazos abiertos y cuidara de ti.

Elin comenzó a llorar más fuerte y abrazo a su madre.

Poco después del funeral de Valdi, Gandalf llevo a Elin a Rivendel. Lord Elrond la recibió como una hija y así la criaría, por muchos años hasta aquel día en que vio a Arwen entrando al palacio con un hobbit herido.

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**: Bien este es mi primer fic del Señor de los anillos, para empezar se lo dedico a mi querida hermana y editora.

El espacio temporal se verá afectado pero es con el fin de que la historia pueda llevarse a cabo, cualquier duda la contestare.

Aquí les dejo el significado de los nombres de los personajes:

Valdi: Silvestre.

Elin: medio de luz o mujer mas bella.

Assar: Desconocido.

Les ruego que dejen _reviews_


	2. Decisión

_**Disclaimer: ESDLA no pertenece, si no a J.R.R. Tolkien, la historia y los personajes son míos.**_

_**Muchas gracias quienes dejaron reviews, el capitulo está un poco corto, pero en el que sigue ya comenzara lo bueno, bien espero que disfruten la lectura.**_

Capitulo 2: Decisión

Elin había despertado ese día, se baño y se puso un hermoso vestido azul marino con adornos de perlas, todos sus vestidos habían sido adaptados a su estatura más baja que la de los elfos, se peino dejando su ondulada azabache cabellera suelta, se una dorada diadema. Su collar se lucio en su cuello descansando en el inicio de sus pechos, el extraño rubí brillaba bajo el sol que se colaba por la ventana.

Cientos de años habían pasado desde la muerte de su madre, y ella seguía sin envejecer. Sabía que su joya ayudaba a esa extraña condición, había intentado quitársela y todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano, no podía desabrocharlo era como si se hubiera adherido a ella concediéndole juventud eterna. Miro su reflejo en el espejo, su blanca piel, sus ojos grises y su oscuro cabello, eran un eterno recordatorio de su origen, nunca había conocido a su padre pero estaba segura que había heredado muchas cosas de él.

Solamente tres personas sabían su origen, Lord Elrond, que era como su padre, Gandalf y Lady Galadriel, quienes eran sus tutores y le habían enseñado a controlar la magia que comenzó a manifestar desde los veinte años. Ahora podía crear luz y hacer conjuros. Aunque lo mantenía en casi total secreto. Arwen se había apegado mucho a la chica y eran como hermanas.

Salió y desayuno sola, al parecer seria un día agitado. Arwen había salido y aun no volvía, Elrond debería estar resolviendo algunos asuntos, termino y salió al patio para dar un paseo, le encantaba toda la magnificencia de Rivendel. Cuando vio a un anciano sentado en una banca, lo reconoció al instante.

― Buenos días señor Bilbo― lo saludo sentándose a su lado.

― Buenos días señorita Elin. ―respondió el hobbit al verla.

― ¿Cómo se ha encontrado hoy?

― muy bien debería decir. Esta mañana recordaba cuando…―lo escucho hablar, le gustaba oír sus historias, era un buen narrador. Sentía el viento mecer sus cabellos y una paz la invadió, amaba Rivendel y su sereno ambiente.

En eso una joven sirvienta llego hasta donde estaban.

―Disculpen― dijo la elfa haciendo una reverencia― Señorita Elin, la señorita Arwen acaba de llegar.

― disculpe Bilbo― dijo Elin, ―tengo que ir a verla

― ya podremos hablar después― dijo despidiéndose.

Elin se apresuro y la vio en la entrada de Rivendel, un sirviente la ayudaba a bajar de su caballo, mientras otros llevaban a alguien que parecía agonizar, llego hasta la elfa jadeante.

― ¿Qué ocurrió? ―pregunto asustada.

―lo atacaron―dijo señalando al hobbit que llevaban directamente a la sala de recuperación.

―ven conmigo debes atenderte.

La llevo a una habitación y comenzó a limpiar sus heridas mientras Arwen le hablaba de lo ocurrido, como había salvado al hobbit y como logro escapar de sus perseguidores.

La dejo al cuidado del médico que llego y se dirigió a la sala de recuperación donde habían llevado al hobbit que Arwen había salvado. Vio a Lord Elrond haciendo rezos de sanación, el herido parecía agonizar, hacia ruidos extraños y sus pupilas parecían las de un demonio. Se alejo un poco, cuando algo en el cielo capto su atención. Un águila.

―Gandalf― murmuro y se dirigió en la dirección a su encuentro.

Al verla suspiro. Ella vio que estaba herido. Parecía cansado y triste, la pena la invadió y lo abrazo, pasaban tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que se cuestiono si seguía dormida y tenía una extraña pesadilla.

― ¿Qué ocurrió? ―dijo rompiendo el abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos

―nos han traicionado, mi pequeña

― te llevare con Lord Elrond, toda la mañana a sido un revuelo, Arwen llego con un hobbit malherido.

― ¿Qué has dicho? ― dijo Gandalf parándose en seco

―un hobbit, alguien lo ataco, lo están curando.

― ¿sabes el nombre?

―Frodo

Gandalf volvió a apresurar el paso seguido de una Elin llena de interrogantes, le indico donde estaban curando al hobbit y entro después de él, el aspecto de Frodo había mejorado, su rostro mostraba más paz y parecía dormir.

― Elin ―escucho que alguien la llamaba, giro y vio a Elrond ―ven, necesito tu ayuda.

― ¿Qué hago? ―dijo conduciéndose a la habitación contigua a la del hobbit donde se encontraba el elfo.

―pudimos salvar la vida de Frodo, pero necesito que tu lo vigiles, necesito hablar con Gandalf.

La chica asintió y fue a sentarse junto al enfermo que aun sudaba, le puso un paño húmedo en la cabeza. Vigilo su sueño por el resto del día, al atardecer vio a Arwen completamente recuperada y vestida como la princesa que era. Se miraron en silencio con una leve sonrisa. Arwen se sentó en la cama y toco la frente del hobbit, estaba mucho mejor.

―eres una gran hechicera― dijo

―solo fueron unos pocos conjuros y rezos para ayudarlo.

―vayan ambas a descansar. ―dijo Elrond en el umbral de la puerta, sobresaltándolas― nos esperan días largos.

Ambas obedecieron, pero detuvo a Elin tomándola del brazo cuando se disponía a salir de la sala de recuperación. Ambos quedaron solos.

―el señor oscuro ha despertado― hablo seriamente.

―eso no es posible― dijo Elin mirándolo con horror.

―está vivo atado a la voluntad de su anillo

―creí que el anillo se había perdido para siempre

―no, este hobbit, lo trajo aquí, por eso fue atacado. Habrá una reunión y quiero que estés presente, es un asunto importante sobre ti, ―suspiro― Elin, es peligroso que descubra que sigues con vida. Sabes que uso a tu madre para concebirte, y aun no sabemos para que esa acción. Ahora que su presencia se ha manifestado tienes una difícil decisión que tomar.

Pudo sentir las lagrimas rodar por su rostro, haciendo una pequeña reverencia se retiro en silencio a su habitación, todo lo que ella temía, al único ser que odiaba, no había muerto, estaba esperando, casi podía sentir que la asechaban. Se puso su camisón, se trenzo el cabello y se acostó, no podía dormir y los breves instantes en que lo hacía, tenia horribles pesadillas.

Se levanto antes del alba al no ser capaz de mantener la paz. Sabía que en esa semana llegarían más personas, de distintas razas y pueblos de la Tierra Media, para tomar la decisión acerca del anillo. Las palabras de su protector la tenían en duda, ella era buena, a pesar de vivir en la ciudad elfica, cuidaba del bosque como lo hacía su madre, había en ella mucha luz, Lady Galadriel se lo había dicho.

Amanecía, una elfa entro con sigilo para preparar su baño, se sobresalto al verla despierta mirando por la ventana. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y siguió con su labor. Elin se metió al agua y ahí se quedo buen rato, al salir eligio un vestido verde olivo con bordados azules y cafes, se puso un ligero saco del mismo azul que sus bordados y salió. La mañana parecía fría.

Todos estaban despiertos, fue a la sala de recuperación a ver a Frodo aun sumido en un profundo sueño, Elin suspiro de alivio y reviso su herida más severa, lucia mejor pero aun parecía fresca, se dio cuenta en ese momento que esa herida no sanaría por completo. Toco la frente del hobbit quitando algunos rizos de esta.

Gandalf entro en esos momentos, se veía recuperado pero aun triste. Elin lo miro en silencio, ninguno dijo nada, el hobbit se movió con ademan de despertarse. Ambos lo miraron quejarse y abrir lentamente los ojos.

Los ojos del hobbit se fijaron en primero en Elin y después en Gandalf. Parecía desconcertado, como si no recordara nada de lo ocurrido.

―bienvenido a Rivendel―dijo la chica sonriendo

―Frodo Bolson te presento a Elin de Ildri, protegida de Lord Elrond.

―que gusto que estés bien Frodo, avisare a Lord Elrond que despertaste.

La chica se levanto y salió en dirección a la biblioteca en busca del elfo. Le pareció curioso que el hobbit tuviera el apellido Bolson, como Bilbo, tal vez fuesen familiares. Antes de entrar a la biblioteca vio a dos hobbit corriendo y pensó con una sonrisa que tal vez era una invasión hobbit.

Llego a la biblioteca y allí estaba pensativo Lord Elrond revisando un enorme y viejo libro. Lo saludo y le dijo que Frodo estaba bien que ya había despertado. Juntos se dirigieron a la sala de recuperación, Elrond miro a la chica de reojo que caminaba tranquila, sabía que esto era inquietante para ella. Desde su nacimiento cargaba un peso muy grande y tal vez más importante que todos los habitantes de la Tierra Media.

El concilio se realizaría pronto y ella tenía una decisión que tomar, no soportaba la idea de perderla, Elin, a pesar de sus orígenes poseía un alma limpia y bondadosa, tal como su madre, aun seguía siendo un misterio el porqué Sauron puso tanto empeño en concebirla y en el regalo tan extraño que descansaba en el cuello de la joven. No podía analizarlo porque aquel artefacto repelía cualquier contacto de otro ser que no fuera ella, además no podía quitarlo del cuello de la muchacha, era como si la estuviera preservando para algo.

Se separaron antes de que Elrond entrara a la habitación del hobbit. Elin se dirigió sin rumbo tenía una decisión que tomar. Camino por los hermosos pasillos, se sentó en un banco y toco el rubí, intento jalarlo nuevamente con todas sus fuerzas, la cadena se estiro pero no se rompió, no le causo daño alguno. Recordó la vez que se puso esa joya por primera vez, acababa de cumplir 20 años y lo encontró en un cajón, se lo puso pues era muy hermoso, cuando su madre lo vio y le quiso quitar la joya esta le quemo la mano, desde entonces lo lleva.

En ese momento tomo una decisión que cambiaría su vida por completo, no estaba preparada para la guerra que se avecinaba. Pero en ese momento solo quería abrazar a su madre y pensar que todo era un mal sueño. Pero la realidad era muy diferente.

_**No olviden dejar reviews **_


	3. Concilio

_**Hola linda gente, como les ha ido, a mi más o menos, no he recibido muchos reviews, pero estoy feliz por los que me han llegado. Bueno sin más le dejo el siguiente capi, al final les dejo algunas aclaraciones.**_

_**Disclaimer: ESDLA no pertecece, si no a J.R.R. Tolkien, la historia y los personajes nuevos son míos.**_

Capitulo 3

El día del concilio había llegado, Elin se había levantado temprano y se puso su vestido favorito, rojo con bordados en dorado y un delicado abrigo negro. Su blanca piel resaltaba con esos colores, cepillo su cabello hizo una pequeña trenza en un lado y dejo el resto de su ondulada cabellera suelta.

Suspiro y salió dirigiéndose a donde se celebraría la reunión. Estaba nerviosa, enfrentarse a una multitud de varones que la despreciarían solo por ser mujer y quienes la darían por peligrosa si revelaba sus verdaderas intenciones, la atravesarían con una espada antes de terminar de contar su origen, trago sonoramente y se armo de valor.

Llego al lugar del concilio y tomo su asiento en medio de Gandalf y Frodo, los presentes que llegaban o estaban ahí le mostraban una mirada de curiosidad, ella parecía no reconocer a nadie, había elfos, enanos y hombres de diferentes lugares y estirpes. La identidad de Elin era tan celosamente guardada que solo pocas personas fuera de las fronteras de Rivendel la conocían y se mantenía al margen de lo que sucedía afuera.

Entonces vio llegar a Elrond que la miro con ligera preocupación. Todos guardaron silencio, Elin percibió un ligero suspiro y su rostro se torno serio.

―extraños de tierras lejanas, viejos amigos. Los hemos llamado a contestar el desafío de Mordor. La Tierra Media está al borde de la destrucción, nadie puede escapar. Deben unirse o perecerán, cada raza padecerá esta aflicción es el único futuro. ― luego dirigiéndose al Frodo― pon al frente el anillo Frodo.

El hobbit dio unos tímidos pasos mientras todos lo seguían con la mirada. Deposito un dorado anillo en la mesa de roca que se encontraba en medio de la sala.

―si era cierto― dijo un hombre con el cabello castaño, mientras se ponía de pie― es un regalo, un regalo de Mordor. ¿Por qué no usar el anillo? Por largo tiempo mi padre, el guardián del trono de Gondor ha luchado en contra de las tropas de Mordor y a mantenido nuestras tierras a salvo. Por la sangre de nuestra gente, denle a Gondor el arma del enemigo. Déjenos usarlo en su contra.

―no puedes usarlo ―replico un hombre moreno ―nadie puede, el anillo único solo responde a Sauron, no tiene otro dueño.

― ¿Qué va a saber un simple montaraz de estos asuntos? ― pregunto arrogante el hombre de pie.

―no es un simple montaraz― respondio un rubio elfo poniéndose de pie―Es Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn. Y le debes lealtad

― ¿este es el heredero de Isildur? ―pregunto escéptico el hombre

―y heredero al trono de Gondor ― replico el elfo.

―Havo dad, Legolas. ―dijo Aragorn con un ademan y el elfo se sento

―Gondor no tiene rey― dijo levemente enfadado el hombre del que aun desconocía el nombre― Gondor no necesita un rey

―Aragorn está en lo cierto, no podemos usarlo― afirmo Gandalf, mientras el hombre regresaba a su asiento.

―una opción es lo único que les queda ― intervino Elrond― el anillo debe ser destruido.

― ¿que estamos esperando? ― interrumpió un enérgico enano de barba larga y pelirroja, que se levanto y alzo su hacha impactando con el anillo.

El hacha se hizo trizas y la fuerza del golpe lanzo al enano directo al piso, que se levanto sorprendido. El anillo no tenía ni un solo rasguño. Frodo se revolvió inquieto en su asiento, Elin intento calmarlo tocando su mano y parecer tranquila, aunque la presencia del anillo la ponía bastante incómoda, era como si la desnudara con su presencia, podía sentir que los demás sospechaban que era la hija del señor oscuro, escuchaba al anillo susurrar.

―el anillo no puede ser destruido, Gimli hijo de Glóin por ninguno de los medios que presentes posean, porque fue forjado en la montaña del destino solo ahí puede ser fundido―informo Elrond seriamente. El anillo continuaba susurrando pero parecía que solo Elin y Frodo lo escuchaban― debe llevarlo al mismo Mordor y lanzarlo otra vez al fuego insondable de donde surgió. Alguien de aquí va a hacerlo.

―no pueden simplemente ir a Mordor, ― dijo el hombre que provenía de Gondor― sus puertas negras son vigiladas por más que solo orcos, tiene una maldad que nunca duerme y el gran ojo siempre vigila. Es un paramo desolado cubierto con fuego cenizas y polvo, también el aire parece un veneno mortal, ni con diez mil de sus hombres podrían lograrlo es demente.

―no escuchaste lo que Lord Elrond dijo, ―contesto Legolas poniéndose de pie― el anillo debe fundirse de nuevo

―y supongo que crees que tú debes hacerlo― dijo Gimli altaneramente mirando a Legolas.

―y si fallamos que sucederá ― replico el hombre poniéndose de pie― que pasara cuando Sauron tome lo que es suyo.

―prefiero morir antes de ver el anillo en manos de un elfo― comento eufórico el enano

Esto pareció ser la chispa que desato una pelea entre todos los presentes, Elin supo entonces el nombre de todos los presentes, por que se llamaban maldiciéndose y peleando entre sí, el hombre proveniente de Gondor se llamaba Boromir. Vio que solo Elrond, Frodo, Aragorn y Ella permanecían en sus asientos.

El anillo susurro más fuerte y su collar parecía reaccionar. Sintió como si el rubí vibrara y lo escondió en su mano. Respiro agitada. Comenzó a ver un ojo de fuego oscuro formarse en la superficie del anillo, fue el hobbit quien la despertó de su trance. Libero el rubí y vio a Frodo ponerse de pie.

―yo llevare el anillo― dijo fuertemente el hobbit, aunque algo amortiguado por la disputa verbal que se llevaba a cabo. ―yo llevare el anillo ― repitió y se hizo el silencio ― yo llevare el anillo a Mordor. Aunque no conozco el camino.

Todos observaban sorprendidos al mediano y Gandalf le miro enternecido pero poco preocupado, como si hubiese temido que eso pasaría. Elin se puso de pie, pero no dijo nada.

―te voy a ayudar a llevar la carga Frodo Bolson, ―dijo el mago― en tanto sea tu responsabilidad.

Aragorn se puso de pie.

―si con mi vida o muerte puedo protegerte lo hare―camino hasta el hobbit y arrodillándose dijo― mi espada es tuya

―y tienes mi arco― dijo Legolas

―y mi hacha― aporto Gimli quien parecía no querer ser menos que el elfo.

―llevas el destino de todos pequeño ― dijo Boromir― si en realidad es la voluntad del concilio, Gondor obedecerá.

―hey ― se escucho a las espaldas de Elin y esta se sobresalto, viendo salir a un hobbit regordete. ―mi señor Frodo no viajara sin mí

― no, ya que veo que es imposible sepáralos aun cuando él fue citado a un concilio secreto y tu no, ― dijo Elrond, Elin no pudo reprimir una sonrisita.

―oigan iremos también ― se escucho y dos hobbits mas salieron de su escondite, Elin recordó su pensamiento de la invasión hobbit y volvió a sonreír. ― tendrán que meternos en sacos para evitarlo.

―además necesitan personas inteligentes en esta especie de misión, ¿cruzada?... cosa. ― dijo uno

―te acabas de eliminar a ti mismo ― contesto el otro.

―nueve compañeros― dijo Lord Elrond.

―Diez ― la voz de Elin se escucho decidida, aunque por dentro sintiera que estaba por desmayarse― yo también iré

Todos se quedaron estupefactos.

― ¿una mujer? ―dijo Boromir escupiendo las palabras rompiendo el silencio― ¿de qué puede sernos útil una mujer? Esto no es un paseo niña.

Elin lo miro indignada, sabía que iba a ser difícil lograr ir, pero Boromir parecía reducirla al tamaño de una hormiga.

― Elin de Ildri, no es una simple mujer, Boromir, ―dijo Gandalf― es la protegida de Lord Elrond.

Boromir pareció confundir el significado de protegida y miro descaradamente de arriba abajo a la hermosa chica, admirando su curvilíneo cuerpo con una pizca de malicia en su mirada. Elin estuvo a punto de lanzarle una maldición, cuando Lord Elrond hablo.

―Elin es como una hija para mí. ―ligeramente enfadado por la reacción del hijo del senescal de Gondor.

La chica se convirtió en el centro de atención, no podía ser una simple concubina, en tal caso no estaría ahí en un importante y secreto concilio, Boromir bajo la vista apenado, pero su orgullo no le permitió disculparse con ella, fuera quien fuera era mujer e inferior a él.

―aun así ―refuto Boromir, intentando ocultar su vergüenza― ¿para qué puede sernos útil? Las mujeres son débiles.

―es una excelente curandera, sus habilidades son comparables con las de los elfos, su conocimiento de plantas y animales es muy extenso.

Otra vez fueron a parar en ella todas las miradas de los presentes y bajo la vista apenada, con Gandalf de su lado esperaba poder ser aceptada en la misión, imploro a todos los dioses que la respuesta fuera afirmativa, a lo que más temía Elin, era enfrentarse a su padre adoptivo.

―Elin de Ildri― dijo Elrond, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.― la decisión es tuya.

―decido ir―respondió la chica seriamente y Elrond suspiro.

Nadie más se opuso, si dudaban de ella o no, ya no importaba, si tenía el apoyo de Elrond y de Gandalf entonces debía ser una impresionante joven.

―diez compañeros. Así sea, su nombre será la comunidad del anillo. ―dictamino Elrond.

―bien díganme ¿a dónde vamos?― dijo el hobbit despistado haciendo que Elin volviera a sonreír.

Volvió a su habitación, saco su viejo pero confiable bolso de viaje, ese que la acompaño cuando tuvo que dejar los bosques para instalarse en Rivendel. Estaba fabricada por elfos y el cuero aun seguía resistente, la abrió y hecho poca ropa, un libro pequeño de plantas curativas, algunas plantas que ya tenía en su posesión, vendas y algunos artículos tratar heridas más graves.

Alguien entro en la habitación, Elin se giro y vio a Arwen.

―vas a acompañarlos― no era una pregunta pero sonaba como una

―si― respondió Elin

― ¿Por qué? ― la veía contener las lágrimas

―soy la hija de Sauron― confeso Elin

―no es verdad― dijo Arwen entre lágrimas y abrazándola― tu eres hija de Lord Elrond, eres mi hermana.

― Lo sé― murmuro rompiendo también en llanto.

― No lo olvides― dijo limpiándose las lágrimas

― nunca―murmuro imitando el acto de la elfa

―Elin, ten mucho cuidado.

Elin iba a decir algo pero Elrond entro.

―Arwen déjame solo con Elin― la joven obedeció y una vez que estuvieron solos hablo― Elin de Ildri, tienes que ser mucho más sensata y prudente, cualquier fallo y caerás en las garras de la oscuridad, no debes mostrar tu magia, queda estrictamente prohibida, a menos que sea realmente necesaria. No revelaras tu origen a nadie y mantente alejada lo mas que puedas de los integrantes de la comunidad.

―si majestad― dijo la chica bajando la mirada.

―Elin, ―ahora su voz sonó dulce ―te quiero como a una hija, si te pasara algo no podría perdonármelo, pero es el destino que has elegido, cúmplelo con sabiduría.

Elin lo abrazo y el elfo correspondió el abrazo. Sintió como la chica lloraba, era un ser tan dulce y bueno, como era posible que pudiera sufrir tanto, tener un destino tan oscuro para su alma pura y caritativa.

El alba llego, Elin se baño y trenzo su cabello, que lucía como una gruesa cuerda negra. Se puso un pantalón de algodón color café claro, un blusón verde olivo, un chaleco café oscuro y unas botas del mismo color. Guardo en su bolso un pequeño saco negro, se puso su capa y se despidió de su alcoba en silencio. Fue a la cocina y tomo sus provisiones. El grupo ya comenzaba a formarse en el punto de reunión. Solo faltaban los hobbits. Elin saludo al grupo con una ligera reverencia y todos contestaron. Gandalf le puso la mano en el hombro y vieron llegar a los hobbits seguidos de Lord Elrond y Arwen. La elfa se despidió de todos con una pequeña bendición en elfico, le dio un paquete a Elin y le abrazo.

― Que la suerte les acompañe― dijo Elrond, ― llevan una carga valiosa e importante, les ruego que no fallen. Y ahí los diez aventureros salieron para cumplir sus destinos.

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_

_**Bien no he actualizado en mucho tiempo, porque estuve de viaje y no tenia internet :( fue horrible.**_

_**Bueno quería aclarar alguna cosas referentes al fic, si ya se dieron cuenta lleva el canon de la película, porque es más sencillo situar la historia ahí, ya que se me ocurrió viendo la peli y jugando Doll Divine XD (¿alguien más a jugado ahí?).**_

_**También como había mencionado, tiene una línea de tiempo diferente para poder llevarse a cabo, Elin en si tiene cerca de 700 años, pero no envejece (obviamente), ya después sabrán la razón.**_

_**Una última cosa, no sé si les agrade el Boromir pervertido, pero es que en mis noches de insomnio se me ocurrió esa idea y me pareció graciosa, se la conté a mi hermana y también. **_

_**Es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora, los quiero y por favor si les sobra tiempo déjenme reviews T.T**_


	4. Obstaculos

_**Hola de nuevo, ya sé que me había tardado, pero como no había recibido muchos reviews creí que no les interesaría si me tardaba. Además este capítulo me pareció en extremo agotador casi lo reescribí cuatro veces por qué no me convencía.**_

_**Es muy difícil no quitarles protagónico a todos los personajes ya establecidos.**_

_**Bien quería agradecer a Siari Nisuag por ser una fiel seguidora, y además dedicarle este capítulo por haber logrado pasar el examen a cinta amarilla ¡Sigue así! Y FELICIDADES.**_

_**Sin más que decir por el momento sigan su lectura y dejen reviews, son gratis no se preocupen XD.**_

Capitulo 4

El viaje había comenzado sin retrasos, Elin parecía no querer despegarse del mago e iba detrás de él, seguida de Aragorn, Gimli, los cuatro hobbits, Legolas y al final Boromir. Ya pasaba del medio día y los hobbits se veían hambrientos, pero no pararían si no hasta bien entrada la tarde.

Aragorn iba sumido en sus pensamientos, los cuales pertenecían solo a una bella elfa de la que se había despedido y que quizá nunca más volvería a ver. Su vista se fijo en Elin, ya llevaban muchas horas de camino y ella parecía igual de fresca que cuando salieron, no parecía estar fatigada o con hambre. Ni siquiera el intenso sol de mediodía parecía afectarla, no tenía una sola gota de sudor.

Él al igual que Boromir (pero con más respeto), se había preguntado por qué una mujer estaba en el concilio, y porque se había ofrecido a formar parte de la comunidad. Era una misión peligrosa, sin contar que era la única dama presente. Pero lo que más le causaba intriga era que nunca había escuchado hablar de una humana al cuidado de Lord Elrond. Ni Arwen le había comunicado nada hasta que Elin formo parte del grupo y la elfa le pidió que la cuidara.

**Flashback**

―_Elin es muy importante para mí.__ ―dijo Arwen mirando la puesta de sol._

―_nunca me hablaste de ella_

―_no era necesario. Pero ahora debes saber que ella es como mi hermana pequeña._

― _¿Por qué ella formo parte del concilio y tú no? ―pregunto un Aragorn entre curioso y preocupado._

―_porque en ese asunto ella es más importante que yo_

― _¿Por qué? ―insistió _

―_lo ignoro, pero si ella asistió fue porque mi padre la considero alguien con más incumbencia en el asunto._

―_espero que en verdad este apta para esta tarea_

―_Estel―dijo la chica con una lagrima._

― _¿Qué ocurre? ―pregunto el borrando la cristalina gota con su pulgar._

― _cuídala y cuídate tú. Vuelvan los dos a mí._

_Aragorn el beso sellando así su promesa._

**Fin del Flashback**

Miro de nuevo a la chica y aun con muchas dudas, se volvió a repetir la promesa que le hizo a su amada. Protegería a aquella muchacha.

Llego la hora de preparar los alimentos y los hobbits se veían más animados mientras preparaban las cosas de lo que parecía seria un delicioso estofado. Elin había escuchado hablar de las habilidades hobbits para la comida, y esperaba tener la dicha de probar aquellas delicias aun en esas circunstancias. Se ofreció gustosa para ayudarlos, los hobbits se portaron amables con ella, Elin reía con las ocurrencias de Merry y Pippin.

― ¿Eres una Princesa? ― pregunto Pippin.

―no, soy aprendiz de Lord Elrond. ―respondió la chica.

―crei que solo los elfos pueden aprender esas artes. ―dijo Merry

―digamos que tengo habilidades diferentes y que he pasado casi toda mi vida en Rivendel. Nací allí, mi madre y Lord Elrond fueron buenos amigos.

― ¿Fueron? ―pregunto Pippin― ¿se enojaron?

Merry le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su despistado amigo, que tardo unos minutos en ver que había hecho una pregunta realmente tonta.

―mi madre murió y Lord Elrond le aseguro que me cuidaría como a una hija. ―Elin no había reparado que todos los integrantes de la comunidad la miraban unos de reojo y otros fijamente, atentos.

― ¿Y tu padre? ―pregunto Pippin

―murió antes de que yo naciera. ―respondió con una mirada indiferente.

― ¿ya esta lista la comida?― cuestiono Gandalf en un intento de que la sombría aura que cubría a Elin se alejara.

―ya casi― dijo Sam removiendo con una cuchara el contenido de la olla.

Después de la comida todos se dispusieron a descansar, los hobbits se acomodaron en el suelo, Legolas caminaba por los alrededores, los hombres y el enano descansaban junto a las brasas, Elin miraba el atardecer y Gandalf fumaba su pipa mirando el vacio de algún lado.

Elin cerró los ojos recordó a su madre ya tantos años habían pasado, sintió el frio viento rozar su cara. Abrió los parpados lentamente se sorprendió de ver el cielo ya estrellado, y todos preparándose para seguir, se levanto de prisa y ayudo a recoger, volviendo enseguida a reanudar la marcha.

―Debemos mantener este rumbo al Oeste de las Montañas Nubladas durante 40 días. Con suerte el paso de Rohan seguirá abierto. Allí nuestro camino girará al Este, hacia Mordor. ― Informo Gandalf

―Un, dos, tres― ordenaba Boromir a Merry y Pippin que intentaban aprender algo de esgrima con sus espaditas― Muy bien.

―mueve esas piernas ― ayudaba Aragorn.

― Muy bien Pippin― alababa Merry.

―Gracias Merry.

Elin los veía entretenida.

―si a alguien le interesa mi opinión ― decía Gimli ― y ya veo que no es así, estamos tomando el camino más largo. Gandalf podríamos tomar el camino de Moria, ¡mi primo Balin nos recibiría como reyes!

―no iría por Moria, Gimli― respondió al enano― a menos que no me quede otra opción.

― ¡lo siento! ― se disculpo Boromir con Merry, le había hecho una pequeña herida.

Ambos hobbits se tiraron encima del capitán de Gondor. Elin y Aragorn comenzaron a reír.

― ¿Qué es eso? ― pregunto Sam mirando algo que parecía una mancha negra en el cielo.

―solo una nube, nada mas ― dijo Gimli indiferente.

―se mueve muy rápido para ser una nube― señalo Boromir.

―son Crebains de las tierras Brunas― confirmo Legolas.

―escóndanse todos― ordeno Aragorn.

Rápidamente todos se escondieron entre la maleza o las rocas, miraron como pasaban zumbando sobre sus cabezas.

―son espías de Saruman, el paso del sur está vigilado. Tendremos que ir por Caradhras. ― informo el mago.

Todos miraron las imponentes montañas.

Saruman escucho las noticias de sus espías.

―bien Gandalf, has decidido ir por Caradhras, si la montaña te derrota, ¿tomarías un camino aun más peligroso? ― murmuro el mago para sí. Pero algo le intrigaba, la mujer que viajaba con ellos.

Después del ascenso a por las montañas, la comunidad viajaba en tranquilidad. Todos iban caminando en fila, en un momento Frodo dio un paso en falso y rodo por la nieve, todos inmediatamente fueron a ayudarle, fue Aragorn el que lo levanto. Frodo comenzó a buscarse en la ropa al notar la ausencia del anillo.

Boromir levanto en alto la cadena de la cual pendía el anillo que brillaba al sol.

―Boromir ― dijo Aragorn con tono de advertencia.

―qué extraño destino tener que sufrir tanto por esta cosa tan pequeña. ― hablo Boromir como en trance.

―Boromir, devuélvele el anillo a Frodo― advirtió de nuevo Aragorn. El ambiente se torno tenso unos segundos.

―Tómalo― dijo dándoselo a Frodo y con una risa nerviosa agrego― yo no lo quiero.

Cuando todos iban a reanudar la marcha la mirada entre Boromir y Elin se cruzo un segundo, Boromir miro el cuello de la chica de donde reposaba una hermosa joya, "un rubí quizá" pensó él. La joven se volteo y en ese instante noto algo inusual en la joven.

Al adentrarse más a las montañas, notaron como el clima empeoraba, el viento rugía con fuerza helando sus rostros.

―el viento trae una voz siniestra ―aviso Legolas.

―es Saruman ―informo Gandalf, que al instante intento repeler sus conjuros.

―está intentando derrumbar la montaña― dijo Aragorn al tiempo que un pedazo enorme de roca y nieve se desprendía. ―debemos volver.

―Gandalf ― chillo Elin suplicante.

― ¡No! ― grito el mago.

―vamos por el paso de Rohan― sugirió Boromir―crucemos el Folde Oeste hacia mi ciudad.

―eso nos acercaría a Isengard― contesto Gandalf.

―si no podemos pasar sobre la montaña― razono Gimli― pasemos por debajo, vamos a Moria.

Todos se quedaron quietos unos momentos, algunos tiritaban de frio, Elin comenzaba a murmurar encantamientos pero no servían de nada si no los gritaba.

―que el portador del anillo decida ― resolvió el Istar.

―Por las minas― dijo Frodo con la nariz congelada.

―que así sea―sentencio algo reacio el mago.

A Elin le pareció muy extraña la actitud del mago, porque ¿que podía ser pero que atravesar estas peligrosas montañas?


	5. Moria parte I

_**HOLA, HOLA… mil perdones por la tardanza.**_

_**Bueno, tuve problemas con mi compu, ya entre a la escuela así que no se cuanto más tardare en subir otro capítulo.**_

_**Bien la razón de este capítulo, es que Siari Nisuag por ser su cumpleaños. ¡Felicidades! Aquí está tu regalo.**_

_**Bien, esperaba poner entera en este capítulo la parte de Moria, pero se me ha extendido más de lo planeado, lo termino en el proximo. Más aclaraciones al final para no hacer spoilers XP.**_

_**Disfruten el cap.**_

_**El señor de los anillos no me pertenece.**_

* * *

Capitulo 5 Moria parte I

Se encontraban en la entrada a las minas, miraban la imponente montaña.

― ¡Las minas de Moira! ― Exclamo Gimli mientras los integrantes de la comunidad, rápidamente se dispersaron, Gandalf parecía buscar algo en los muros de piedra.

― Ahora veamos. ¡Ithildin! Sólo refleja la luz de las estrellas y de la luna. ―explico el mago al encontrar lo que estaba buscando, en la pared aparecieron runas que brillaban a la luz de la luna― Dice "Las puertas de Durin, Señor de Moria" "Habla, amigo, y entra"

― ¿Qué significa? ― pregunto Merry.

―Muy fácil, ―respondió el Istar, ―si eres amigo pronuncias la clave y se abrirán.

Entonces el mago alzo sus brazos y comenzó a decir una sarta de palabras, pero ninguna resulto, Elin miro con una sonrisa ladina a Gandalf y este derrotado se sentó a un lado de ella, la joven miro hacia donde estaban Sam y Aragorn despidiendo al poney, luego miro como el montaraz reprendía a dos hobbits por lanzar piedras al agua.

Frodo se acerco de pronto, mirando la escritura.

―Es un acertijo habla amigo y entra. ― murmuro el hobbit, luego pregunto― ¿Cómo se dice amigo en élfico?

― ¡Mellon! ―contesto y al instante las puertas se abrieron.

Ingresaron en la oscuridad de la mina.

―Pronto señor elfo, disfrutara de la hospitalidad de los enanos, fogatas ardientes, cerveza de malta, carne fresca del hueso, ― comenzó a parlotear Gimli. ― Este mis amigos el hogar de mi primo Balin, lo llaman una mina… una mina.

Elin tenía un mal presentimiento en la boca del estomago, un crujido se escucho bajo sus pies, como una rama, Gandalf ilumino el interior del recinto y ante la mirada horrorizada de todos yacían a sus pies al menos una docena de cadáveres ya momificados, Elin sintió las arcadas acudir a su garganta al ver que pisaba los huesos de una mano.

―Esta no es una mina ― sentencio Boromir―es una tumba.

Gimli comenzó a gritar de dolor al ver los cuerpos masacrados, Legolas recogió una flecha que yacía en el cráneo de algún enano.

―Orcos― informo y él mismo alisto una flecha.

Los humanos desenvainaron espadas preparándose para luchar mientras el enano gritaba de angustia y dolor, los hobbits se alejaron con dirección a la puerta y Elin miraba fijamente a Gandalf en busca de respuestas.

―Mejor vamos al paso de Rohan― sugirió Boromir―No debimos venir aquí. ¡Salgan Todos de Aquí! ¡Salgan!

Entonces un chillido proveniente de las puertas hizo que todos voltearan y solo por un segundo se quedaron observando estáticos como Frodo era arrastrado hacia el agua, Sam fue el primero en reaccionar.

― ¡Trancos! ―gritó, mientras hería lo que parecía un tentáculo enorme y liberaba a Frodo de su agarre.

La pequeña victoria solo duro un par de segundos, mientras del agua salían mas tentáculos atacando a todos, mientras otro volvía a arrastrar a Frodo hacia el turbio lago. Legolas lanzaba flechas a las extremidades de la criatura que sostenían al asustado Hobbit, Los humanos cortaban cualquier tentáculo que se les ponía en frente.

Elin iba a correr para ayudar pero Gandalf la detuvo interponiendo su brazo sobre su cintura, la empujo hacia la mina, donde la chica cayó de espaldas.

―Quédate aquí, ―le dijo― es más peligroso de lo que crees. ¡A las Minas! ―gritó al resto.

Elin se puso de pie rápidamente mientras veía como el resto de sus compañeros entraba, Boromir cargaba a Frodo, la criatura que los había atacado, salió con su espantosa figura, dispuesta a no dar su brazo a torcer. Sus tentáculos aporrearon con fuerza la entrada haciendo que esta cayera sobre el animal. Elin se dio cuenta que su collar brillaba levemente y que tenia la mano apoyada en la pared, toco una grieta bajo sus dedos. Luego todo se sumió en penumbras.

―Ahora solo tenemos una alternativa―informo el Istar mientras encendía la luz su bastón― Hay que enfrentar la larga oscuridad de Moria. Mucho cuidado, hay cosas antiguas y más fétidas que los orcos en las profundidades del mundo. ― advirtió― Silencio, viajaremos cuatro días, esperemos que nada note nuestra presencia.

Elin se quedo un segundo con la mirada perdida en la grieta, recorría hasta el punto donde comenzó a desmoronarse la puerta, en ese momento se dio cuenta que había sido ella quien mato a aquella criatura.

Siguió al resto unos cuantos pasos detrás del último, le apetecía un poco de soledad, caminaron, subieron escaleras y treparon por otras, para ese entonces habían obligado que Elin subiera después de los hobbits, por si tenían alguna caída. Para sorpresa de todos, menos del mago, Elin tenía la gracia para escalar similar a la de los elfos.

Al llegar a la cima, Gandalf se quedo pensando, para llegar a la conclusión de que no conocía la salida.

Acamparon ahí, prendieron fuego y cada quien se sentó a descansar un momento. Elin se sentó junto a Gandalf, que estaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos, sin embargo al ver a la doncella, sonrió.

― ¿Por qué no me dejaste ayudar? ―susurró Elin sin rodeos.

― no podía darme el lujo de que pendieran de un hilo dos de las personas que llevan el destino de la Tierra Media.

―no entiendo― La mirada del mago dejo en claro que sabía algo más y que no quería decirlo― ¿Qué sabes? ―interrogo.

―tengo un par de teorías sobre tu existencia― confesó.

― ¿No ibas a decírmelo? ―sus ojos se vidriaron.

―temía tu reacción, ― el mago suspiro. ―creo que tu concepción era la última prueba de un antiguo ritual, tan antiguo como la edad de esta tierra, e igualmente peligroso. Consiste en seducir a una virgen, pero no cualquier mujer, tiene que tener puro el corazón. Tu madre ocupaba esas características.

― ¿Para qué sirve este ritual? ―preguntó en un murmullo.

―Procura no hacer escándalo. ―advirtio el anciano― Se utilizaba para deshacerse de la bondad, pasaban las cosas que convierten a alguien en una persona de bien a un descndiente.

―Su alma― dedujo Elin

―Sí, entonces su alma se corrompe y su corazón se vuelve oscuro, lleno de maldad.

― ¿Qué ocurre con el collar?

―No lo sé, ―se sincero el mago. ― Pero temo que fue forjado en la montaña del destino.

―para destruirlo tendría que saltar al fuego― dijo la joven con sarcasmo.

―o vivir por siempre. ―hablo el Istar con una sonrisa triste.

―Elijo saltar― termino ella.

―cuidado con lo que deseas. Por ahora descansa.

Ella se levanto y se acerco al fuego, de lado contrario a sus compañeros. Se sumió en sus pensamientos, toco su bolso y saco la pequeña caja oblonga que le había dado Arwen, quito el lazo elfico que la sellaba y la abrió. En su interior descansaba una daga enfundada. No podía medir más que su antebrazo, fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta que no había traído ni una sola arma, además de su magia, se sintió avergonzada y agradecida hacia Arwen por ser más precavida que ella.

Saco el arma de su funda y la observo frente al fuego. Estaba hecha a la usanza elfica y era increíblemente ligera, su bello trabajo la dejo deslumbrada unos instantes.

―Es hermosa― dijo Aragorn con una pequeña sonrisa, que Elin respondió.

Guardo la daga en su funda y se la ato a su cinturón. Aragorn se sentó junto a ella y le ofreció un poco de carne seca, que ella rechazo, aun no se le iba el asco de tanta impresión con monstruosas criaturas y cadáveres secos.

La chica se sumió en un silencio cómodo junto al montaraz, miro el colgante en su cuello.

―Vuelve con ella― dijo. Aragorn la miro levemente sorprendido.

―Tu también― respondió al cabo de unos minutos.

―Es por allá― Exclamo el mago en alto, cogiendo su sombrero.

―bendita su memoria― dijo Merry.

―es el olor Meriadoc no es tan desagradable allá, ―replico el mago― si algún día tienes dudas, acude a tu nariz.

Sin más, apagaron el fuego y se levantaron para continuar su camino.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Misterios comienzan a resolverse, pero Gandalf no ha soltado toda la sopa jeje.**

**Hare próximamente un Face, para subir actualizaciones, pero más importante, subir fotos de mis fic´s. De cómo me imagino a mis personajes originales. (Tengo muchas fotos de Elin y Valdi :3)**

**Dejen reviews**

**P.D: si alguien quiere que le escriba un cap en honor a su cumple mándenme sus fechas por PM. Aun queda mucho por escribir de esta maravillosa saga y si la ocasión se da (o Medicina me deja) con gusto les escribiré un cap.**

**Besos.**


	6. Moria parte II

Hola de nuevo, sé que he estado ausente mucho tiempo y no quiero justificarme , pero he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo de esta aventura.

Al final del capítulo dejo más notas.

**Moria, Parte II**

La comunidad se movía sigilosa a través del oscuro pasillo que el mago había recomendado, todos mantenían un silencio sepulcral y nervioso, cualquier pequeño ruido los hacia voltear en aquel pequeño pasillo oscuro y estrecho. Elin comenzaba a sentirse claustrofóbica.

Después del pasillo se encontraba una puerta que daba salida a un salón más amplio cuyas ruinas no ocultaban la majestuosidad que tuvo en otro tiempo, las columnas se perdían en una gigantesca bóveda que apenas se distinguía con la ligera luz del bastón de Gandalf.

―Nos arriesgaremos a poner más de luz― anunció el mago. ―Contemplen el gran reino y la ciudad de los enanos: Khazad-dûm.

Todos quedaron impresionados por las hileras de columnas gigantescas hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, labradas con el material de las montañas.

―Debo admitir que es muy impresionante― Exclamó Sam.

Atravesaron la sala rápidamente, a pesar de la belleza de la sala todos querían salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

―Gimli― Dijo el mago a ver que el enano había salido corriendo en dirección a una pequeña puerta que irradiaba luz y estaba rodeada por cadáveres de enanos.

―No, no, no ― decía con dolor Gimli frente a una tumba blanca cuando todos entraron en la pequeña bóveda.

―Aquí yace Balin hijo de Fundin, Señor de Moria ―Informaba el mago. ― Entonces ocurrió lo que yo temí.

Mientras Gimli lloraba el mago se inclino y recogio un libro que reposaba entre los brazos esqueléticos de lo que antes fue un enano. Legolas instaba a seguir, Elin estaba de acuerdo, no quería demaorarse más desde que había ingresado en aquel recinto un peso se le coloco en la boca del estómago.

―Sigamos― Suplicó en voz baja al mago.

Que solo la ignoro para leer lo que estaba escrito en el enorme diario.

―Han tomado el puente y la segunda cámara, atrancamos las puertas, pero no los detendremos mucho tiempo, el suelo tiembla. Tambores, tambores en lo profundo.

No podemos salir de aquí, la sombra se ve entre las tinieblas, no podemos salir, ellos ya vienen.

La oscura narración acabó seguido de un sonido fuerte y seco que sobresalto a todos. Pipin en su curiosidad había movido un cadáver, su cabeza había caído en el pozo que se encontraba detrás y produciendo un ruido sordo cada vez que chocaba con algo. Y como si aún no tuvieran suficientes problemas, el resto del cuerpo enredado en cadenas se había precipitado igual que el cráneo, produciendo un escandaloso sonido.

Gandalf miro con reproche al hobbit que solo retrocedió atemorizado por su imprudencia. Pero no ocurrió nada. Y el grupo, a excepción de Elin, suspiraron de alivio. Ella sabía que algo más ocurriría y rogaba a los valar para que fuera solo un error.

―Pero que tonto eres― recriminó el mago al mediano en frente de el― ¿Por qué no te arrojas a ti mismo y nos libras de tu estupidez?

Y como el destino quería ser cruel, un sonido se escuchó desde lo más profundo de las entrañas de la montaña. Al primero se le sumaron otros, evidenciando que se trataba de un tambor, o más bien varios. Las percusiones comenzaron a ser más violentas y numerosas voces bestiales comenzaron a escucharse.

―Orcos― grito Legolas.

―Cúbranse― ordenaba Aragorn. ― Quédense con Gandalf

Los Hobbits obedecieron, pero Elin comenzó a sacar unas esferas de cristal, y llenarlas con un líquido violeta, sacó unas más pequeñas y las rellenó con una sustancia viscosa y transparente. Aragorn, se dirigió a ella tomándola del brazo.

―Tú también quédate detrás de Gandalf.

Elin obedeció, detrás del mago y los temblorosos hobbits, anudaba las esferas, una violeta con la otra transparente, solo logró hacer tres proyectiles cuando el primer golpe a la puerta atrancada se escuchó. Se puso de pie, se colocó cuidadosamente las esferas en el cinturón y al igual que sus compañeros desenvaino su arma.

―Que ya vengan de una vez― los alentaba Gimli― que todavía hay en Moria un enano que está respirando.

La puerta que los resguardaba fue destrozada, aquellos espantosos seres comenzaron a entrar a trompicones, rápidamente algunos perecieron bajo las flechas del elfo. La batalla comenzó y toda la compañía comenzó a pelear fieramente, incluso la chica, pero esta solo hería, no podía matar.

Un rugido gutural se escuchó y derribando el marco donde antes se encontraba la puerta entro un troll encadenado y guiado por los orcos. Con rugidos intentaba hacer papilla a los hobbits. El troll comenzó a ser atacado por el enano y el elfo.

La batalla comenzaba a salirse de control, el troll comenzó a seguir a Frodo a pesar de los intentos de sus compañeros por desviar la atención del enorme monstruo. Sin embargo, la criatura tomo a Frodo del tobillo y lo jalo hacia él.

Elin se apresuró a golpear fuertemente al orco que combatía con el mango de su daga dejándolo inconsciente enseguida.

―Frodo― Gritó.

Aragorn también había llegado al auxilio del portador clavándole una lanza al troll en un costado, pero el enorme ser lanzo al hombre contra una pared, los Pippin y Merry intentaban herirle con rocas.

Elin se colocó llego en el momento en que el gigante se arrancaba la lanza y la blandía contra Frodo.

―Cuidado― Gritó la joven a Frodo.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, el troll encajo la lanza en el pecho de Frodo, muy cerca del corazón, Elin lanzo una esfera contra la enorme espalda gris de aquel despiadado ser y al estrellarse ambos cristales combinaron las sustancias que contenían creando fuego.

El monstruo retrocedió y Elin fue corriendo a donde Frodo se encontraba. Sus compañeros se encargaban del troll hasta que lograron herirlo de gravedad, que se quejó agonizante antes de caer estrepitosamente.

Elin volteo a Frodo para que quedara boca arriba, y sin demora le desato el chaleco y le subió la camisa. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar en vez de piel una fina malla.

―Mithril ― Murmuró la joven sonriendo. ― Estás vivo.

Sin demorarse busco en su bolso una bolsa de cuero que en su interior guardaba unas hojas, las acerco a las fosas nasales para que el hobbit las oliera. Al hacerlo el mediano despertó tosiendo, desorientado, solo pudo notar la imagen de Elin sonriéndole.

―Debe dolerte, que no te haya atravesado no quiere decir que no te golpeó con fuerza. ― Explico la chica mientras buscaba algo más en su bolso. ― Bebe esto. ― Le acercó a Frodo un vial con un líquido verdoso y a ayudo a tomar un sorbo.

―Sabe horrible― exclamó el hobbit con cara de asco.

―Pero te calmara el dolor― respondió

Los sonidos de batalla se detuvieron y la sala quedo en silencio otra vez. Todos se aproximaron al lugar donde se encontraban Frodo y Elin, asombrados al encontrar al hobbit despierto y aparentemente sano.

―No es posible― dijo asombrado Aragorn ― Eso debió atravesar un jabalí.

Frodo entonces revelo su secreto, la maya de mithril brillo como si fuera hecha de diamante. Pero la paz duró poco, a pesar de la alegría de que el portador se encontraba sano y salvo, aun debían de cruzar lo que quedaba de camino para salir de ese infernal sitio.

―Al puente― guio el mago

Todos obedecieron rápidamente, corriendo por que sus vidas dependían de aquello, pero aquellas alimañas comenzaron a salir del piso y del techo. Emitían alaridos de batalla y regocijo, eran cientos contra 10. En un santiamén rodearon a la comunidad.

Un rugido como sacado del mismo infierno, al escucharlo los orcos temblaron de miedo, pronto retrocedieron por donde habían llegado.

― ¿Que es este nuevo horror Gandalf?― Preguntó Boromir.

―Un Balrog― Respondió el Istari. ― Un demonio del mundo antiguo, más poderoso que todos ustedes ―Fijo la vista Elin y gritó ― ¡Corran!

Nadie se opuso y comenzaron la marcha con rumbo al puente. Cruzaron un arco que daba lugar a unas empinadas escaleras que por poco hacen que Boromir caiga al abismo. Con prisa, pero cuidando ser precavidos para evitar caídas. El puente parecía más cercano, pero justo cuando la salida parecía cercana un nuevo obstáculo se interponía: una enorme grieta los separaba del puente.

Legolas fue el primero en saltar seguido de Gandalf y Elin, Boromir y Aragorn se encargaban de ayudar a sus compañeros de corta estatura a saltar y los otros los ayudaban a no caer. Cuando solo faltaban Aragorn y Frodo, la tierra tembló y la frágil estructura de piedra cedió. Ambos personajes lograron saltar a tiempo.

Sin demorarse más corrieron hacia el puente.

―Corran ― Gritaba Gandalf dejándolos pasar primero, la última fue Elin que se detuvo un instante frente al mago. ― Corre―Le ordenó― no te puede atrapar o a Frodo.

El Balrog les había alcanzado, mostrando su cara demoniaca mientras rodeaba todo con llamas ardientes como su inmenso cuerpo, todos corrieron por el puente, cruzándolo con precaución todos los miembros de la comunidad, excepto uno.

―Gandalf― Gritó Frodo al ver al Istari en medio del puente haciéndole frente al demonio.

―Maldición ―Exclamó Elin― ¡No lo hagas!

Sin embargo, el mago la ignoró.

―Tu no pasaras ― Gritó Gandalf al Balrog. ―Como servidor del fuego secreto, portador de la flama de Anor― Blandió su espada― Tu fuego oscuro no te servirá llama de Udûn.

El Balrog le atesto un golpe con su espada de llamas, pero no logro hacerle daño al Istari que se cubrió con campo de luz. Todos esperaron ansiosos a que alguno de los dos contrincantes hiciera otro movimiento, Elin devolvió los pasos hasta donde el puente había terminado.

―Vuelve a la oscuridad eterna― Sentenció Gandalf.

El demonio en llamas dio un paso al frente al ser retado y sacó un enorme látigo hecho de fuego, que soltó algunas chispas al chocarlo con la pared de roca, demostrando el peligro que confería.

―Tú no lograras pasar― amenazó con un grito el mago, mientras clavaba su bastón en la roca del puente.

El Balrog avanzó un paso para hacerle frente a la amenaza del mago, pero al sentir el peso de su cuerpo la estructura del puente se desestabilizo bajo sus monstruosos pies cayendo por el abismo de Durin.

Todos soltaron el aire que habían retenido durante la batalla, aliviados, Elin le sonrió al mago y este suspiro de cansancio, pero apenas había dado un paso hacía la joven cuando un chasquido se escuchó desde las profundidades del abismo y la punta del látigo se enredaba en los tobillos del Istari haciéndolo precipitarse al borde resquebrajado del puente y se sostenía solamente por los brazos.

Elin corrió en su auxilio, pero no alcanzó a llegar, el mago con dificultad solamente ordenó.

―Váyanse tontos. ― El mago con dificultad solamente ordenó antes de caer al abismo junto con la demoniaca criatura.

― ¡NO! ― El gritó de Frodo despertó a todos del letargo que produjo la impresión de aquel incidente.

― ¡NO! ― Gritó también Elin intentando correr hasta el borde, pero una mano la detuvo.

―Vámonos― dijo Aragorn.

Elin obedeció sin dejar de mirar atrás sintiendo como Aragorn la arrastraba, escuchaba como corrian los demás, matando a todos los orcos que se les ponían delante.

La luz después de aquel pasillo captó la atención de Elin, sus compañeros se tiraron a la tierra con lágrimas en los ojos por haber perdido a un amigo, todos menos Elin, que se había quedado estática, miraba al bosque frente a ella ausente.

"_Primero mamá y ahora Gandalf" _pensó.

Aragorn comenzó a levantar a todos los integrantes para volver a la marcha, con ayuda de Legolas.

―Por compasión, espera un instante― Rogó Boromir.

―Esta noche las montañas rezumbaran orcos― Explicó Aragorn― Hay que llegar a Lothlórien.

Todos comenzaron a levantarse de mala gana, Elin seguía mirando el bosque sumida en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que un grito la despertó.

― ¿Dónde está Frodo? ― pregunto Aragorn― ¡Frodo!

Elin miró a su izquierda y vio al Hobbit que se había alejado unos metros. Sin saber porque la joven comenzó a caminar hacia su pequeño amigo. Frodo volteó quedando frente a frente con la chica, ella acortó la distancia y abrazo a Frodo.

―Yo también lo voy a extrañar― dijo en un susurró― Pero hay que obedecerlo.

El mediano correspondió el abrazo y lloró ligeramente.

―Hay que irnos

El hobbit asintió y se dejó guiar por la chica hasta el resto de la comunidad. Ya reunidos se dirigieron a Lórien.

…

Nota: pues si se han dado cuenta Elin no ha tenido gran participación aún, pero se pondrá un poco más interesante para el final de la historia y ya para la segunda parte ya verán porque esta chica está aquí.

Sin más espero no tardar otro milenio para subir el próximo cap.

BESOS


	7. Lothlórien

**Hola, voy a coronar mi fin de semestre con este cap, solo falta uno para terminar la primera parte y entonces si empezara lo bueno muajajaja. Sin más por el momento lean, nos vemos al final.**

* * *

Lothlórien

La comunidad no podía con el peso de sus corazones, Gandalf había sido más que un amigo para muchos, Elin se sentía devastada, no había podido interferir ni había salvado a su mentor. Podía escuchar a los hobbits moquear y sollozar en "silencio" mientras el resto solo seguía a Aragorn por el invisible sendero.

Sin darse cuenta Elin comenzó a cantar en voz baja para serenarse, era un canto elfico para despedir a los seres queridos cuando morían. Se lo cantaba a su madre cada año.

_Se dice que para todo hay una razón_

_Por cada final hay un nuevo comienzo_

_Y por eso dicen que para todo hay una razón_

_Y aquellos que se amaron en el pasado volverán a estar juntos_

_Y por eso dicen que tú vas a volver a mí_

_Te vi irte, vi como tu luz se apagaba_

_Por eso se dice que para todo hay una razón_

_Ya tengo todo lo que necesito._

Por lo general los cantos se repetían hasta que la persona se sentía mejor, pero no había tiempo para aquello, no con una guerra a la vuelta de la esquina en contra de nada más y nada menos que su padre, con la posibilidad de que alguno de sus compañeros sufriera la misma suerte que el mago mientras realizaban la tarea más peligrosa de todas.

La muchacha reparo entonces que todos los integrantes de la comunidad la observaban, un sonrojo invadió su rostro y trato de esconderlo bajando la cabeza.

Entonces pudo notar como la nieve de las montañas había desaparecido por completo y como la hierba se hacía más abundante y verde; también pudo percibir el canto del agua. Nunca había visitado Lorién, siempre era la Dama quien iba a verla, pero indudablemente su presencia estaba cerca.

Cruzando un rio de bajo caudal, el bosque se hizo presente ante los miembros de la comunidad.

Mientras más se adentraban en la espesura del bosque, más se sentía la atmosfera de tranquilidad pero al mismo tiempo se notaba una sensación hostil en el aire. Fue esta sensación la que provocara que un enano atrajera a los hobbits para advertirles.

―Acérquense hobbits, dicen que en estos bosques vive una gran bruja…

Elin solo se mordió la lengua para no reír.

―Una bruja elfo― prosiguió el enano ―De un terrible poder, todos los que la miran caen en sus manos y nunca vuelven.

Los hobbits comenzaron a caminar más inquietos, Elin sabía que la Dama de Lorién podía hacer magia, leer los pensamientos y ver el posible futuro de las personas; pero no creía que los poderes de la elfa fueran lo que el enano dijera.

―Bueno, pues no me dominara con facilidad― Soltó el enano retador. ―yo tengo los ojos de un halcón y los oídos de un zorro.

Y respondiendo a su reto, se vieron rodeados por elfos arqueros apuntando a cada uno.

―El enano respira tan fuerte que lo hubiera atravesado con los ojos cerrados ― Dijo un elfo, al que Elin reconoció como Haldir, a veces iba como guardaespaldas de los gobernantes de Lorién.

―Haldir o Lórien. Henion aníron, boe ammen i dulu lîn. Boe ammen veriad lîn. ― Hablo Argorn en elfico suplicando protección.

―Aragorn, este bosque es peligroso, debemos regresar― Sugirió Gimli.

―Han pasado el dominio de la señora del bosque― Informó Haldir―Ninguno puede regresar. Vengan, ella está esperando.

El elfo entonces fijo su mirada en Frodo y luego se dio la vuelta con dirección al corazón del bosque donde se encontraba la ciudad. Luego de caminar unos minutos se hizo presente la entrada de tan majestuoso lugar.

Había árboles milenarios custodiando las puertas finamente trabajadas, los escalones de piedra se confundían con las raíces y formaban largas escalinatas que se extendían por todo el tronco, aquello hizo recordar a la chica las casitas de la gente de donde era su madre.

Subieron por unas escaleras hasta llegar a un palacio de cristal y plata. Los viajeros se detuvieron en la entrada de aquel recinto y observaron a los señores de Lorién bajar a recibirlos. Todos y cada uno de ellos se quedaron anonadados ante la belleza de los elfos.

―Nueve están aquí, aunque sé que fueron diez los que salieron de Rivendel― Dijo Celeborn― Díganme donde esta Gandalf, tengo muchos deseos de hablar con él.

―En las sombras ha caído― Respondió Galadriel mirando a los integrantes de la comunidad― Su misión se encuentra en el filo de la navaja, desvíense solo un poco y fallaran para desgracia de todos― miró entonces a Boromir, quien comenzó a mostrarse ansioso, luego miro a Sam y agregó ―Pero mientras la comunidad sea fiel, aún quedan esperanzas. Vayan a descansar por que los pueden agotar las penas y dificultades. Esta noche podrán dormir.

Miró entonces a Elin que se encontraba rezagada, con la cabeza gacha como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

―Elin― dijo la Dama.

La aludida levanto la vista como una autómata y comenzó a derramar lágrimas en completo silencio, mientras sus compañeros la miraban apenados. La joven guiada por un instinto se dirigió a la elfa, reprimió las ganas de lanzarse a sus brazos y llorar desconsoladamente. La elfa sabiendo su pensar, le tendió la mano para que se acercara.

Elin no pudo más y se dejó envolver por los brazos de la elfa, ante la atenta mirada de los presentes.

―Estoy sucia― susurro la muchacha cuando dejo de llorar.

La elfa sonrió y con una seña de su mano un par de elfas y cada una tomo con cariño un brazo de la chica y la encaminaron al interior del palacio, Elin no volvería a ver a sus compañeros hasta el anochecer.

* * *

La joven se dejó querer, se dio un largo y necesario baño de espuma, se lavó cuidadosamente el cabello. Salió del baño cuando el agua comenzó a enfriarse, se secó con una enorme y suave toalla y se enredó otra en el cabello. Se dirigió a la habitación en una fina bata se seda y observo que sobre la cama descansaba un hermoso vestido blanco con bordados de oro y plata que había sido recortado para su talle.

Cepillo su cabello antes de probarse el vestido, un vez que estuvo desenredado y comenzaba a secarse, se vistió; el vestido le quedaba perfecto, se calzo unas cómodas zapatillas de piso y haciendo dos pequeñas trenzas a cada lado de su cabeza y sujetándolas con un par de broches se sintió lista para bajar y cenar con sus compañeros.

Bajo las escaleras, y pregunto en perfecto elfico a una de las elfas que la había guiado, en donde se encontraban los comedores y si sus compañeros se encontraban ahí. La elfa que se presentó como Haralda, la condujo hacia un enorme salón con muchas mesas dispuestas para comensales, aunque por lo que la elfa explico la hora de cenar de los elfos ya había pasado y por eso solo se encontraba ocupada la mesa de los integrantes de la comunidad.

―Bienvenida a nuestra mesa, bella doncella― Dijo Gimli, obviamente afectado por el alcohol que consumía a jarras.

Elin se sentó entre Frodo y Aragorn, tomo un poco de carne, verduras frescas y un poco de verduras salteadas.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ―Pregunto el montaraz.

― Bien, ― respondió escuetamente

― ¿Cuántos años tienes? ― Cuestionó Legolas a la recién llegada y la miraba fijamente.

―Veinte ― Respondió la chica en automático sin pensar.

― ¿Conoces a la Dama y sabes elfico?

― Conocí a Lady Galadriel una vez que fue a Rivendel hace tres años, y se elfico por que ha sido como mi lengua madre.

― ¿Nunca has vivido con los humanos? ― Pregunto Pippin

―Cuando era muy pequeña mi madre vivía con los Nerta.

―Nunca había escuchado hablar de ellos, ¿Qué son? ―Esta vez fue Frodo quien la cuestiono.

―Es una tribu humana que vive en el interior de los bosques y solo se dedican a cuidar la naturaleza.

―Dejad la damisela― replico Gimli entre hipidos.

― ¿No has considerado vivir con ellos? ―interrogó Boromir ignorando el comentario del enano― Y dedicarte a cuidar arbolitos

―Cuidar la naturaleza no es insignificante― Rebatió la joven ― Y planeo vivir con la gente de mi madre una vez que aprenda los artes de la curación elfica.

― ¿Y porque te inmiscuiste en esta cruzada? ― Acuso el gondoriano.

―Simple, si no se cumple esta tarea no existirá que defender. ―Respondió ágilmente ante la mirada expectante del resto.

― Y necesitamos una mujer en la compañía― Dijo con sarcasmo el hombre.

―No deberías despreciar a otros, Boromir de Gondor― Dijo la chica poniéndose de pie y mirando retadoramente al hombre, ―No sabes que sorpresa te puede deparar.

Sin más hizo una inclinación y se retiró del comedor.

―Les dije que la dejaran en paz. ―Replicó el enano.

―Mujeres ― Masculló Boromir. Aragorn solo escondió una sonrisa.

* * *

Elin se encontraba paseando por la ciudad, pero sin ganas realmente, la pequeña discusión le había quitado el hambre en el momento, pero ahora sentía el característico hueco. Una mano delgada y blanca mano se poso en su hombro, al volver la vista se topó con la Dama sonriente.

―Acabó de hablar con tus otros compañeros. ― dijo ―Acompáñame ahora, debo mostrarte algo.

Se vio entonces guiada por un sendero casi de ensueño, con un aura mágica en cada paso que daban. Llegaron a un claro, de un árbol que parecía de oro blanco brotaba agua pura y se depositaba en una pila de roca.

En el centro del lugar había una especie de atril en el cual se encontraba una palangana de plata.

Lady Galadriel lleno la palangana con el agua de la fuente y hablo:

―Elin de Ildri, la que trae luz y fuego, tu destino es casi igual de importante que el del portador.

―Lo mismo dijo Elrond.

―Mira el espejo― Ordenó.

Elin, miro el fondo del recipiente frente a ella y rapidamente vio una torre negra e imponente, en la punta el ojo de fuego vigilaba, susurraba. Sintió como si subiera a toda velocidad la torre y se encontró en un instante frente al gran ojo. Respiró agitada podía sentir como si el ojo la traspasara, lo siguiente que vio fue a ella sentada en un trono, con un vestido negro y una corona dorada con una terrible inscripción que parecía brillar. Era como ver un reflejo que mantenía una pose regia y los ojos cerrados. Observo como los abría lentamente mostrando unas pupilas rojas y naranjas cual fuego. Una lágrima interrumpió la visión.

―Si él te corrompe, su victoria será inminente y tú gobernaras la oscuridad.

―el rubí, ―Dijo ella comprendiendo, se enderezó y se limpió las mejillas húmedas―si no obtiene el anillo, le queda el rubí.

―Tu corazón es puro, pero los corazones humanos son fáciles de corromper.

― ¿Qué puedo hacer? ―Preguntó la joven.

―Entrena, aprende el arte de las armas mientras estas aquí, también lee hay libros antiguos que te serán útiles y quizá puedas encontrar otras respuestas que buscas.

Con el consejo de la Dama se retiró a sus aposentos.

* * *

Aragorn se quedó perplejo al mirar a la chica frente a él que con una mirada suplicante le pedía que la entrenara.

― ¿Para qué querría una joven tener tanto conocimiento de armas?

―Necesito saber defenderme, se lo básico, excepto algo.

― ¿Y qué es lo que no sabes?

―Matar

Aragorn se quedó serio pero finalmente accedió.

Los entrenamientos fueron pesados, ambos se levantaban al alba y entrenaban dos horas antes de comer algo, descansaban una hora y volvían a entrenar hasta la hora de la comida y no se veían hasta el día siguiente.

Aragorn no dejaba de asombrarse por la habilidad de la muchacha, apenas si le tomaba tiempo el aprender los movimientos y no se cansaba con tanta facilidad.

―Tienes más resistencia que algunas personas que conozco ― solía decir el montaraz

Luego de los entrenamientos y de comer, Elin se perdía en la biblioteca hasta muy entrada la noche.

Después de una semana y la comunidad estuvo lista para partir de nuevo a su cruzada, con bendiciones y regalos, los aventureros continuaron su camino en bote.

* * *

**De nuevo hola linda comunidad de por aquí, la verdad este capítulo es medio sosito, pero hemos descubierto algo más en los planes del señor oscuro.**

**La canción que canta Elin se llama For Everting a Reason de Carina Round, es una canción que me encanta, la podrán escuchar en American Horror Story ****, la modifique poquillo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, pronto publicare el que sique.**

**Agradezco reviews y quien le da a favorito.**

**Muchos besos y abrazos.**


End file.
